What to Live For
by SilverLunaGoldenSol
Summary: Fitz was always misunderstood, so he was always the bad kid. What happens when a new girl enters Degrassi and might change everything he ever was? Fitz/OC Eli/Clare Eli/OC/Clare/Fitz friendship. R&R, keep 'em nice. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE***READ . IMPORTANT . READ***: Hey. This is my first Degrassi fanfic, so please don't be too hard, but REVIEW. Just a heads up on a few very important things. Eli and Clare are not quite together. VEGAS NIGHT HAS NOT HAPPENED YET, which means the 'not-so-stab' never happened. If I've forgotten anything, I will put it in an author's notw at the beginning of next chapter. That is, if there is a next chapter. I will update depending on my reviews/favourites/etc. Thank you. :D**

* * *

A hall in Degrassi. That's where it all started. Eli and I were standing there being ourselves; horrible to each other. That's when my life changed.

I walked down the hall after opening my locker to find it filled with little pink paper hearts and sparkles; now I was covered in them. I knew exactly who had done this. I looked everywhere for him. Then I saw him down the hall flirting with Clare, like he always does. I walked towards him."Why the hell did you do this?" I yelled, motioning down at my body. He just laughed.

"Fitzy! Finally decided to warm up to the world and show who you really are, have you?" he said, smirking.

"Yeah, now please, let my fist warm up to your face!"

I raised my fist and swung. I felt it collide against a face. Too bad it wasn't Eli's. Eli had stepped back just in time, so my arm swung around and came up to hit a person who was walking by me. I looked down at the person who had fallen to the ground.

The first thing that came into my head was 'Oh shit! I just hit a girl!' as I saw the blond figure clutching the right side of her face. She brought her hand down from her face and looked up at me. The second thing that I thought was 'Oh shit! I just hit a really cute girl!' She winced when she blinked and brought her hand back up to her face.

"This is the greatest welcoming I've ever gotten" she said sarcastically. I kneeled down next to her.

"I'm really sorry! I never meant to hit you!" I said, my voice laced with worry.

"Oh I know" she said. "You meant to hit him." She pointed up at Eli. "So I don't truly blame you for hitting me. Boys fight. They shouldn't, but the world wouldn't go around if they didn't." she said, slowly getting up while clutching her eye.

I was really surprised by the way she was acting. Most girls would totally freak out.

For the first time in a bit, I looked over at Eli and Clare. Eli looked totally shocked, and Clare looked totally shocked and worried.

The girl had gotten up by now, and I watched as she looked me up and down. She gave me a really confused look as to why I was covered in paper hearts and sparkles.

"I'll explain. Looks like you need some ice for that" I said, as I watched her eye become more of a red colour, and become slightly puffier. "How about I walk you down to get ice and I'll explain." I offered.

"Sure, thanks." she said with a small smile.

We started walking down the hall towards the office. I looked back to Eli and Clare, who were standing there giving me a questioning look. I knew they were probably wondering why I was walking a girl to the office, but I had just punched her in the face, so I wanted to be nice to her; for her to know I'm not a completely bad guy. And well . . . she was cute.

I looked at her fully for the first time. She had her blond hair, which reached past her shoulders, in a braid to the side. It came and rested on her left shoulder; a few loose strands of hair hung from her head and the braid. She had a hot pink flower tucked behind her ear. She had a bit of make up on, but it gave her a natural glow, though her eye was red and puffy. She had an orange sundress on, and a pair of white flip-flops. She was really beautiful.

"So, explain please?" the girl asked, breaking me from the sort of trance I was in.

"Well, a while ago, Eli and I, the goth-ish guy who I tried to punch, kind of got into this battle thing after I broke a piece of his car off. From then on, we've kind of been taking turns doing horrible things to each other. This morning, I guess he put paper hearts and glitter in my locker, so I went to punch him in the face, but I ended up punching you." I said all to quickly. She looked at me funny, and then let out a laugh.

"Wow! I guess it was partially my fault though. I had my nose buried in my map trying to figure out where I was supposed to go. I should have watched where I was going."

"No, please. This was all my fault." I said apologetically. "So . . . that means you new here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, just transferred here." she said, brushing her bangs behind her ear. I loved her look. It felt earthy, but in a fun and laid-back way. "So, Eli was the guy and the girl was?"

"Oh, well that was Clare. She and Eli are completely into each other, but nothing serious has really happened." I replied. "She always tries to break up mine and Eli's fight. I guess she fails every time."

"Well at least there's some one trying to stop it!" she said with a laugh, as we arrived at the office.

We walked in and the secretary immediately asked what happened.

"Well, I kind of . . . punched her-" I started, but I was cut off.

"By accident! Yeah, it's funny really." she laughed. I looked at her not knowing what she was doing. She looked at me and gave me a 'play along' look. "I was walking down the hall, looking at my map and I almost walked right into him. He was swinging his arm up just at the time, and he ended up punching me in the face." she laughed again.

The secretary looked like she didn't believe it, as she had seen me in the office millions of times before. She gave a quick, questioning 'ok...' and walked into a room and came back out with ice. The girl gave a quick thanks and walked out, me trailing behind her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as she leaned up against a wall outside the office.

"You don't seem like that bad of a guy, but she looked at you like you get in trouble a lot. You helped me, and were nice to me. I didn't want you to get into trouble again." she said with a smile.

"Thank you . . . a lot" I said, shocked but happy.  
"Anytime. Well, I should get to class. Thanks for the help and everything." she said nicely as she got off the wall and took a step away, before turning back again. "Oh, and I'm Carter Clair. Yeah, Carter is sort of boy-ish, but it's me." she said. I didn't even think of that. I liked it.

"I'm Mark Fitzgerald. Call me Fitz though." I said back.

"Okay, I will" she tugged on her braid slightly. "Um, see you around?" she asked, shyly, which surprised me. I smiled.

"Definitely." She smiled once again, then I watched as she turned around and walked to her class. 

I felt weird. I felt good, like I wanted to not punch Eli, or anyone else. It was a great feeling. I didn't know what it was, but I could've gotten used to it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. I like reviews :D .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, here's chapter two. Stuff hasn't really started up yet, so it may be slightly boring. I'll get to the goodness as soon as I can. :D**

* * *

My first classes flew by so fast and before I knew it, I was standing in the cafeteria with a tray in my hand not knowing where to go.

I was looking around for somewhere to sit, when my eyes scanned past a table in the back corner.

A girl at the table was waving at me. I recognized her as the girl Clare from this morning, when a guy named Fitz punched my in the face. I thought it funny, I was the sort of girl who hated fights and always tried to stop them, and ended up getting punched myself. I thought I would dislike Fitz because he was starting fights, but he was nice. I liked him. Clare was still waving.

I wasn't sure if she was waving to me or not, so I pointed to myself and mouth 'Me?' and she nodded. I noticed she was sitting with Eli, the guy Fitz meant to punch in the face. I walked over and stopped at their table.

"Hi there" Clare said nicely.

"Hi" I replied back quickly.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Clare asked. I nodded and she motioned for me to sit down beside her. I set my tray down, and then I sat down beside her.

"How's your eye?" she asked, looking at the red puffiness around my eye.

"Well, it hurts, but it's not really bad. He didn't hit me that hard." I replied. Eli looked up from his tray of food in front of him.

"So you're okay?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yup, I'm all good" I said back, giving him a smile.

"That's good, I feel like it's my fault, so I was hoping you're okay." He said smiling.

"Why would it be your fault?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Eli put the stuff in Fitz's locker, and he didn't expect anyone to be hurt in the process, well . . . except for himself." Clare said with a small chuckle.

"Well, everything is good." I then noticed Fitz walking into the cafeteria. He saw me too and gave me a wave. I waved back and smiled. Eli and Clare looked in the direction I was waving. Eli gave a kind of a disgusted look.

"Don't tell me you're friends with that guy." He said, still looking slightly disgusted.

"Hey, he seemed nice to me. Have you ever given him a chance?" I asked. "And you can't really say I'm friends with him . . . yet. Maybe I will be, but we only talked for a few minutes.

"Well, he didn't give me the greatest first impression." He replied. Clare rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what would happen if they ever tried being nice to each other." She said, looking at me with a chuckle. "I'm Clare by the way, and this is Eli, but I guess you sort of knew that . . ." she said, holding out her hand. I shook it smiling back.

"Yeah, Fitz told me. I'm Carter." Clare continued smiling. I liked her; she had this nice, sweet, innocent thing going on. But at the same time, she seemed like she could be a little daring. I liked Eli too, but he was weird . . . in a good way, sort of. He seemed cocky in a sarcastic way; I could tell he was _very_ sarcastic. He had a mysterious thing to him, like you couldn't read his emotion at all. He gave me a little nod when I told him my name and smirked again. What was with that smirk?

Just then another boy came and sat down beside Eli.

"Hey guys" the boy said. Clare and Eli both said hey. He looked over at me, looked confused then smiled at me. "New here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Carter." I said again.

"Adam" he shook my hand. "I'm guessing your the girl Eli told me about, with the whole punch in the face." He said, gesturing to my eye. "You alright?" he asked. I laughed and told him that I was perfectly fine. I thought to myself, _I'm going to get this all day, aren't I? _

Then we started talking; about me, about Clare, about Eli and Adam. We shared stuff about ourselves, and just talked about random things. We laughed a lot, smiled a lot and I was happy. I was scared going into a new school, but there I felt . . . welcome. I liked these people. They made me feel wanted, not like I was at my old school. There I was the girl who cared too much, who always tried to stop fights, who wanted to save the planet. For some reason, people didn't seem to like that.

I looked up at the clock and realized it was ten minutes until the next class.

"Oh, I should get going. Class is in ten and I'm so not ready" I said to Clare, Eli and Adam.

"Oh yeah, we should go too." Clare said. "What's your next class?" Clare asked.

"Umm . . ." I pulled my schedule out of my bag looked at it. "Grade eleven advanced English" I said. Clare's face lit up.

"We're all in that class too!" she said happily. I smiled, _this is great_! I thought to myself. I had a class with the three friends I just made. Today seemed like a great day so far.

"That's awesome!" I replied. "Ok, I'll see you guys there, I guess!" I started walking away. I then noticed Fitz sitting a table by himself. I figured I should talk to him so I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey!" I said quickly. That startled him and he looked at me with wide eyes for a second before his face changed to a smile.

"Hey" he returned. "How's your eye?" I laughed again.

"It's good. Hardly hurts at all" I answered.

"Good. Sorry again." I smiled again and told him it was ok. We looked at each other for a few seconds, and then things got slightly awkward. We both turned away quickly.

"So, um . . . what do you think of them" he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Clare, Eli and Adam, who were getting out of their seats.

"I like them. I think we'll be good friends" I answered. He turned away.

"Great..." It didn't sound like he thought that was so great.

"Hey, just because I'm friends with them, doesn't mean I can't be friends with you, well . . . if you want to be friends." I said, bumping his shoulder with mine. He looked at me confusingly.

"You want to be friends with me?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? You're nice enough to me." I said.

"Ok, cool" he said quietly.

"I warn you though. I know you and Eli don't exactly get along, and if I'm going to be friends with them and you, you'll probably have to be around them sometimes" I said with a chuckle.

"Meh. I'll try and be good." He said, smiling. I bumped his shoulder with mine again.

"I have to get to class" I said, looking at the clock again. "And so do you" I said with a smirk.

"_Fine_" he said, dragging it out like a toddler doing something he doesn't want to do, but has to. I stood up and told him I'd see him later. He agreed and I walked off to my English class, feeling really really happy.

* * *

**review Review REVIEW please. :D**


End file.
